BANGHIM Love Coffee
by tiggerccino98
Summary: Cinta itu seperti segelas espresso. Rasanya menyegarkan saat membelai lidahku. Seakan ingin minum lagi dan lagi./ B.A.P Fanfiction / BANGHIM fluffy


Cinta itu seperti segelas espresso. Rasanya menyegarkan saat membelai lidahku. Seakan ingin minum lagi dan lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Coffee<strong>

_A fanfic made by banghimdaisuki_

**Bang **x **Hime**

**B.A.P **** TS Entertainment**

* * *

><p>Yongguk menoleh malas saat lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi dan seseorang masuk ke dalam kedai kopi yang telah ia kunjungi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sesosok pemuda berparas rupawan. Wajah cantik alami yang dikolaborasikan dengan wajah tampan. Benar-benar kolaborasi impian yang sempurna.<p>

Demi tugas kuliahnya yang banyak itu, Yongguk bersumpah. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Sampai matanya serasa sayang untuk memfokus kearah lain. Dulu Ia berfikir cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bodoh. Tapi saat ini Yongguk bersedia menjadi orang bodoh itu.

Gelak tawa terdengar. Dengan sedikit melirik, Yongguk dapat lihat pemuda itu bersenda gurau bersama kawan-kawannya. Wajah mereka begitu cerah menampakan aura bahagia di sekeliling meja itu. Setiap pemuda cantik itu berbicara, pastilah kedua kawannya akan tertawa senang, paling tidak tersenyum.

Yongguk hampir menampar keluar espressonya. Ia terpukau dengan kecantikan orang itu sampai-sampai ia terus menerus menatap pemuda itu. Saat tertawa bahkan terlihat lebih cantik.

Wajah yang menyegarkan. Yongguk jadi ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Tak akan bosan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bergejolak senang saat pemuda itu tersenyum bersama teman-temannya. Dengan bodohnya tanpa sadar bahkan sekarang Yongguk pun ikut tersenyum.

Ia terkaget-kaget di hati saat pemuda itu menatap di matanya. Lebih kaget lagi saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Siang, _Hyung_." Ternyata Daehyun yang langsung mengambil duduk di depannya.

"Jangan cari pacar dulu sebelum laporanmu selesai." Daehyun bergurau.

"apa? Jangan mengada-ada." Yongguk meminum espressonya sampai habis. "tidakkah kau lihat aku disini mengerjakan tugasku?"

"jadi tugasmu itu menatapi Himchan tanpa berkedip. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu." Daehyun mulai lagi. Berujar dengan suara yang lantang.

"apa yang– Heh? Siapa namanya, tadi?" Yongguk bertanya setengah berbisik.

"Namanya Kim Him Chan, Hyung. Ada apa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" mengambil tempat di sebelah Yongguk. Jongup yang baru datang berujar lantang.

"_wae guraeyo_, Daehyun_nie_? Moon Up_pie_?" Himchan menoleh kearah mereka.

"hai _Hyung_!" Jongup dan Daehyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Himchan dengan semangat (walau mereka duduk tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak sekitar tiga kaki). Sementara Yongguk bertingkah seakan sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"ya! Moon Jongup_pie_! Mari bergabung! Ajak sajalah teman-temanmu!" namja berpipi tembam berujar.

"dengan senang hati Youngjae-_ku sayang_." Daehyun yang membalas dengan kedipan genit.

"_maaf_, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"ayo _Hyung_. Kita bergabung saja." Jongup menatap Yongguk dengan senyum jenaka. Sedangkan Daehyun menatap Yongguk seakan meledek.

"apa? Tapi aku kesini untuk mengerjakan tugasku." Alibinya. Namun Himchan sudah di sampingnya dan menyeret lengan berototnya.

"ayolah, kawan. Hidupmu tidak akan seru jika kau berdiam sendiri sambil memandangi kami yang bersenda gurau." Tiba-tiba saja Yongguk sudah duduk memeluk tas laptonya tepat di hadapan Himchan.

"aku Himchan. Kamu?"

"Yongguk. Bang Yongguk-_ida._" Dengan canggung mebalas jabatan tangan Himchan. Memasang wajah yang datar walau di hati menjingkrak saking girangnya.

"Aku Youngjae. Dan ini Zelo." Pria berpipi tembam ikut memperkenalkan diri. Diikuti lambaian kecil dari pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih.

Yongguk tersenyum kikuk tapi masih bersikap –sok- biasa. Sehingga Daehyun yang disebelah kirinya merangkul bahunya dan berkata, "dia sedikit pemalu dan munafik. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat senang kok bergabung dengan kita."

"Jung.." Yongguk tersenyum namun mengeram kesal. Daehyun terus saja mempermalukan dirinya dengan mencubit pipinya. Himchan yang polos ikut bertanya "benarkah?" dan teman tembamnya –Youngjae- yang mulai menasihati Daehyun.

Yongguk menoleh kearah kanan dan menemukan Jongup sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Walau sesekali menatap ke depan dimana pemuda berkulit putih juga tengah sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Dan anehnya mereka memasukan kembali ponsel mereka kedalam saku secara bersamaan.

"_Hyungiee.._ aku mau eskrim lagi." Si kulit putih –Zelo- memeluk pinggang Himchan dari samping. Membuat Yongguk tersedak.

"tadi kan sudah. Memang kau mau lagi?" tanya Himchan lembut.

"lagi dan lagi! Aku mau sampai bosan, _Hyung_!" Zelo berkata aneh.

Yongguk yang melihatnya menggeram cemburu di hatinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Zelo jadi bertingkah manja begitu. Lagipula, kenapa pada Himchan? Pikirnya.

Yongguk menatapi lengan Zelo yang masih ada di pinggan ramping Himchan. Hey kapan mau dilepas? Saat Himchan sedang sibuk bercerita dengan yang lain, Zelo dan Yongguk sempat bertatap mata. Dan apa itu? Zelo memberi Yongguk tatapan mengejek? Yongguk bersumpah ia lihat wajah imut itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Karena menahan geram, Yongguk mencengkran tali tasnya agak kencang. Jongup yang menyadari itu tersenyum sedikit.

"Ah, Himchan_nie hyung_, kau belum punya pacar, 'kan?" Daehyung memancing.

"ya, belum sih."

"belum, tapi sebentar lagi ia punya." Zelo berkata riang dan mencium pipi Himchan. Apa?

Yongguk tersedak. Sementara Daehyun terlihat bingung. Hanya sebentar lalu ia jadi tersenyum. "ah, kau sangat beruntung, Zelo." Daehyun berkata sambil tersenyum dan menyalami Zelo.

Yongguk merasa panas. Padahal tadinya ia sudah senang Himchan melajang. Tapi ada Zelo disini. Dan ia pikir Zelo akan membuat Himchan jadi pacarnya dalam waktu dekat.

Yongguk cukup senang bersenda gurau bersama Himchan dan kawannya. Namun juga harus bersabar melihat kemesraan Zelo dan Himchan. Apalagi Zelo selalu menatapnya seakan mengejek, terkadang menyeringai. Membuat Yongguk ingin sekali pergi memberi jitak ke Zelo.

Untung. Sekarang hanya tinggal Yongguk dan Himchan di halte. Youngjae diantar Daehyun pulang. Jongup dan Zelo pergi membeli kaset game.

"bbang." Himchan memanggil. "kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"aku mengambil jurusan seni dan musik. Kamu?" Yongguk menatap Himchan. Menunggu Himchan menjawab.

"aku juga!" berujar senang Himchan mengamit lengan Yongguk. "tapi musik tradisional."

"kau bermain musik?" Yongguk terlihat tidak percaya.

"kau meremehkanku? Aku bisa main lebih dari 5 alat musik, kau tahu?" kata Himchan bangga.

"hebat." Yongguk menepuk pelan kepala Himchan. Dan entah kenapa Himchan bersemu wajahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"kita bisa berkolaborasi, chan. Kau bermain musik, aku yang ngerapp." Yongguk berkata tiba-tiba.

"ah, kau juga bisa rapp?" 'juga bisa' katanya.

"ya, kau bisa?" Yongguk menanya balik.

"tidak terlalu sih. Tapi Zelo bagus dalam rapp!" Himchan membanggakan Zelo.

"ah, Zelo itu? Pacarmu ya?" Yongguk bertanya dan tersenyum sedikit –dipaksakan-.

"apanya? Aku tidak punya, kau tahu?" Himchan mengelak.

"ah iya, calon pacar, 'kan?"

"apanya, Bbang? Zelo itu adikku. Masak kau tidak melihat kemiripanku dengannya sih?" Himchan tertawa geli. Dan Yongguk merasa bodoh.

"benarkah? Tapi dia memeluk dan mencium kamu." Yongguk berkata dengan kikuk.

"ahahaha, tentu saja. Dia 'kan adikku." Himchan terkekeh lagi.

Yongguk memerah. Ia malu dari kepala sampai ke kaki. Ternyata dari tadi ia cemburu pada adik ipar? Hah?

"kalau begitu." Yongguk menatap pada mata Himchan. "aku punya kesempatan, dong?" lanjutnya dengan malu-malu.

"hah?" Himchan terlihat terkejut.

"aku menyukaimu, Kimchan." Yongguk mengaku. "se-sejak kau masuk ke kedai kopi tadi."

"benarkah itu?"

"iya. Dari tadi aku terus menerus memperhatikanmu."

"aku juga." Himchan berkata cepat. Lalu menunduk. "dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu juga. Aku menyukaimu juga."

"benar?!" Yongguk bertanya dengan nada yang terkejut.

"iya. Jangan heboh gitu dong."

"hehe.. _saranghae_."

"_nado saranghaeyo_, Bang Yongguk."

Epilog

-Other side-

Di suatu tempat, waktu yang sama.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" Daehyun bertanya pada Zelo dan Jongup.

"apa? Kami? Kami membuat kencan mereka jadi lebih menyenangkan." Zelo menjawab.

"tapi, kalian pasti tau, Yongguk menyukai Himchan, kan? Lalu apa itu? Kau membuat Yongguk terbakar api cemburu."

"ya. Tapi yang Zelo maksud Himchan akan berpacaran dengan Yongguk, bukan dengan Zelo. Lagi pula apa salahnya seorang adik mencium kakaknya?" Youngjae ikut membela Jongup dan Zelo.

"tapi, sayang–"

"jangan panggil aku sayang jika kau tidak setuju dengan rencana kami."

"baik!baiklah! ide kalian brilian! Yongguk tidak akan bersama Himchan jadinya!"

*dering telepon*

Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku bajunya. "yeoboseyo?"

'Daehyun-ah! Kau tak akan percaya!'

"apanya? Jangan bicara yang aneh, Bang Yongguk!" Daehyun mungkin sangat kesal sampai menjawab Yongguk dengan bentakan. Untung mood Yongguk sedang baik.

'haha, kami jadian. Ah maksudku, aku dan Himchan jadian. Percayakah kau?'

"apa?"

'oh iya apa kau bersama Zelo?'

"ya, kenapa Hyung?" Daehyun bertanya dengan pelan. Takut Yongguk marah atas sikap Zelo yang manja pada Himchan tadi.

'titip salamku padanya. Bilang, besok aku akan membelikannya papan luncur baru. Dan kalau bisa bagaimana jika kita berkumpul di kedai kopi tadi? Aku akan mentraktir kalian sepuasnya. Kututup, bye.'

Daehyun masih menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengerti dengan percakapannya barusan.

"ada apa, Daehyun? Tadi itu Yongguk hyung, kan?"

"ah?" Daehyun tersadar berkat pertanyaan Youngjae. "ya, tadi Yongguk Hyung."

"dan, dia bilang?"

"dia bilang mereka jadian. Ia bilang ia akan memberi Zelo skateboard baru dan mentraktir kita sepuasnya besok."

"yeaay!" semua orang bersorak kecuali Daehyun.

END

* * *

><p>terinspirasi saat lagi ngopi di warkop sambil ngelia2 potonya bangchan<p> 


End file.
